Cotton Candy ㅡ 2Park
by flawxless
Summary: Cerita klise. Teman dekat, saling jatuh cinta satu sama lain, tetapi di antara keduanya tidak mengetahui kapan perasaan itu datang. Dan akhirnya, mereka bersama karena satu hal. Gulali. Dengan sungai yang di penuhi lampion serta langit malam, menjadi saksinya. / WANNA ONE's Fanfiction ; 2Park ; ChamWink ; Park Woojin x Park Jihoon ; Woojin x Jihoon / YAOI! BL!


**Tittle:** Cotton Candy.

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff, AU!Story.

 **Main Cast:** Wanna One's Park Woojin ∞ Wanna One's Park Jihoon.

.

 **-Disclaimer:** Plots and story are mine, so don't judge and don't be plagitor please...respect the author. if you don't like the story, closetab button is always here for you, xixixi thankies!~

 **-Notes:** ANNYEONG! Setelah sekian lama hiatus nulis... akhirnya aku kembali lagi. Dan kali ini, bawa couple baru yang bikin aku gemaaash. Yeap, **2PARK & CHAMWINK**. Parah, aku gemash sekali sama mereka :") hope you like it, guysss!

.

.

 **IT'S YAOI!**

 **BOYS LOVE STORY!**

.

.

10 pages & 2.300 words.

.

.

© flawxless's present

.

.

.

Sore ini, Jihoon duduk di depan _balkon_ kamarnya dengan secangkir kopi panas yang _mengebul_ serta headset yang terpasang di telinganya. Bola matanya sibuk bergerak membaca paragraph demi paragraph novel _sci-fi_ yang ia beli beberapa waktu lalu bersama tetangga sekaligus, _u- uhm_... teman dekatnya, Park Woojin.

Jihoon bergumam kecil, mengalunkan bait demi bait lagu yang ia dengarkan, senyumnya terukir kecil di bibir merah mudanya, untuk sesaat, Jihoon menutup matanya perlahan dan menikmati aroma hujan yang masuk dalam indra penciumannya.

Ya, saat ini, hujan yang tidak terlalu deras tengah mengguyur daerah perumahannya. Dan, Jihoon suka sekali hujan. Ia suka segala sesuatu yang terjadi ketika hujan, maka dari itu, setiap hujan, ia selalu menyendiri menikmati hal tersebut di _balkon_ kamarnya. Ia suka waktu sendirinya. Tetapi, ia lebih menyukai jika ada Woojin yang menemani menikmati hal itu, bersama.

Memikirkan hal tersebut, membuat pipi Jihoon bersemu.

"O- oh, Woojin-ah, kenapa?" Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya bergetar. Dan Jihoon, tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama yang muncul pada layar ponselnya.

.

 _Woojin-ie's Calling..._

 _._

"Aku? Seperti biasa, sedang di _balkon_ kamar menikmati hujan. Hehehe." Ucap Jihoon dengan kekehan kecil, dan tanpa sadar kini dirinya tengah _bergelung_ di lantai _balkon_ , dengan hati yang berdebar dan darah yang berdesir, serta menggigiti beberapa jari tangannya antusias. Menerima telepon dari Woojin, membuatnya sangat senang.

Membuat kita berpikir, mereka bukan hanya sebatas teman dekat, kan?

"Pasar Malam? Nanti malam? Waaah- boleh! Okaaay, Woojin-ah! Aku tunggu!"

Terdengar jawaban final Jihoon yang sangat senang dan antusian, terbukti juga sehabis itu, Jihoon menutup teleponnya dan langsung berlari kecil ke dalam kamarnya untuk merapikan diri.

Woojin-nya mengajak dirinya pergi ke pasar malam. Dan, hanya berdua.

.

Oh, tapi tunggu.

 _Woojin_ -nya?

.

 **OoOoOoO**

Woojin sibuk menggulingkan diri ke kasurnya, ponselnya saat ini ia genggam kuat dengan contact nama " _Bunny Hoonie_ " yang saat ini ia tatap lekat.

"Sial, aku gugup." Gumam Woojin kecil lalu mulai menggulingkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, terkadang, ia juga membenturkan kepalanya ke bantal. Entah kenapa ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Sudahlah, tidak peduli. Aku coba saja dulu." Ucap Woojin final, lalu dengan segera _mengetuk_ tombol hijau pada ponselnya.

Iya, ia menelepon Jihoon sekarang.

"Jihoon-ah. Hallo, sedang apa?" Tanya Woojin pelan dengan seseorang yang berada di seberang telepon sana. Saat ini, Woojin tengah berduduk sila di atas kasurnya, dengan satu tangan yang kini sibuk memainkan _seprai_ kasurnya. Ia gugup. Sangat gugup.

Woojin tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban dari Jihoon. Tanpa sadar, kini Woojin mulai menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dengan satu tangan yang ia letakkan di dahinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan dan menggigit kecil bibirnya sendiri.

"Apa kau kosong nanti malam, Jihoon-ah? Mau pergi ke Pasar Malam denganku? Aku bosan." Ucap Woojin cepat namun tetap tertangkap jelas oleh Jihoon di seberang sana. Woojin merasakan saat ini, pipinya memanas. Mengajak Jihoon seperti itu membuatnya berdebar.

"Benar ya? Nanti aku jemput." Ucap Woojin tertawa kecil lalu menutup panggilannya bersama Jihoon.

Woojin meletakkan ponselnya di sembarang arah, dan setelah itu ia langsung memeluk gulingnya erat dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara.

"Park Woojin. Kau berhasil." Seru Woojin dan setelah itu, ia mulai menggulingkan tubuhnya kembali di atas kasurnya. Woojin sangat senang, dan ia tidak sabar menunggu malam datang.

 **OoOoOoO**

Saat ini, Jihoon tengah menunggu Woojin di teras rumahnya. Ia mengenakan, _hoodie_ berwarna _pink_ yang kebesaran, sehingga membuat tubuh mungilnya tenggelam dan membuat kedua tangannya seakan menghilang di balik lengan _hoodie_ nya. Jihoon terlihat sangat menggemaskan.

Membuat Woojin yang baru datang menelan ludah gugup dan lupa untuk menyapa laki-laki menggemaskan tersebut.

Jihoon kini sedang duduk dengan menggoyangkan kedua kakinya. Matanya berbinar saat tanpa sengaja melihat Woojin yang kini sedang menatap lurus kearahnya. Pipinya sedikit bersemu saat melihat Woojin. Saat ini, Woojin juga mengenakan _hoodie_ berwarna _pink_ dengan celana jeans _robek-robek_ dan sepatu kets berwarna putih.

Ya, walaupun _hoodie_ Woojin terdapat percampuran warna hitam, tidak full _pink_ seeperti _hoodie_ Jihoon. Tapi hal tersebut, tetap membuat Jihoon bersemu.

"Woojin-ah!" Seru Jihoon lalu mulai berlari kecil menghampiri Woojin yang tersentak. Jihoon berdiri bersebelahan dengan Woojin dan menubruk pelan bahu Woojin dengan bahunya.

"Kenapa tidak langsung menghampiriku? Kenapa tadi hanya diam? Aku menunggumu lama, tahu!" Gerutu Jihoon dengan bibir yang sedikit mengerucut. Woojin sempat meliriknya, dan berusaha untuk menahan diri.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sempat terkejut melihat apa yang kita pakai. _Coincidence_ , eh?" Ucap Woojin dengan smirk kecil terpatri di wajahnya dengan ekor mata tajamnya yang menatap Jihoon dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau yang mengikutiku!" Balas Jihoon cepat. Woojin tertawa dengan satu tangannya yang refleks terangkat dan mengacak kecil rambut Jihoon.

"Menggemaskan sekali."

Dan lagi, ucapan Woojin berhasil membuat pipi Jihoon semakin terlihat seperti kepiting rebus. Dan membuatnya semakin berdebar. Jihoon mengutuk ketampanan Woojin malam ini dan segala hal yang di lakukan Woojin kepada dirinya saat ini.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Jihoon-ah, kau mau sesuatu?" Tanya Woojin saat mereka telah sampai di Pasar Malam. Saat ini, dengan satu tangannya, Woojin merangkul bahu kecil Jihoon dan mulai merapatkan tubuh Jihoon pada tubuhnya dan semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya.

Dan hal tersebut berhasil membuat wajah Jihoon memerah sepenuhnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan debaran dan desiran hebat yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Kakinya seketika melemas.

"Jihoon-ah?" Woojin melirik Jihoon yang saat ini termenung. Menatap laki-laki menggemaskan di _kukungan_ rangkulannya dengan heran. "Hei, Jihoon-ah, kau dengar aku?" Tanya Woojin sedikit berbisik, membuat Jihoon mengangguk cepat dan menggigit bibirnya gugup.

"A- aku, ingin makanan manis." Jawab Jihoon pelan dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk meremas kecil ujung _hoodie_ nya sendiri. Woojin menatapnya lagi, dan tersenyum lebar melihat kelakuan Jihoon yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Kau sudah manis. Dan ingin makanan manis? Bisa-bisa aku semakin _diabetes_ melihat hal-hal manis bersama." Ucap Woojin santai dengan satu tangan yang menarik pelan ujung hidung Jihoon.

Membuat Jihoon ingin menggulingkan tubuhnya saat ini juga. Ia sangat malu dan senang dengan kata-kata Woojin. Walaupun sangat _cheesy_.

"Kau ini, kenapa sih? A- aneh sekali." Tutur Jihoon pelan dengan kepala yang ia geleng-gelengkan heran, namun hal tersebut hanya mendapatkan kekehan kecil dari Woojin.

"Lupakan saja. Ayo kita beli, gulali?" Ucap Woojin cepat dan menghasilnya jawaban _'Iya'_ pelan dari Jihoon. Ia membiarkan Woojin membawanya dengan berlari-lari kecil menuju stand gulali, dengan tangan Woojin yang masih merangkul erat bahu Jihoon.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Mau beli berapa, Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Woojin dengan menatap Jihoon lembut. Jihoon melirik bermacam-macam gulali yang penuh warna, dan meringis kecil. Jihoon tidak bisa memilih.

"Kau bisa beli semaumu, aku yang traktir." Ucap Woojin yang berhasil mengerti kesulitan Jihoon saat memilih gulali. "Kau suka pink kan? Ambil satu gulali yang berwarna pink, dan sisanya terserah dirimu." Ucap Woojin lagi dan hal tersebut langsung mendapatkan anggukan antusias dari Jihoon.

Jihoon mendekatkan dirinya pada Woojin, berjinjit kecil ke arah telinga Woojin. Membuat Woojin tersentak dan refleks mundur kebelakang. Jihoon tersenyum kecil, "Woojin-ah, aku mau yang pink dan yang warna biru." Ucap Jihoon pada akhirnya. Dengan cepat, Woojin mengambil kedua gulali pilihan Jihoon, membayarnya dan langsung menggenggam tangan Jihoon, menariknya pelan menjauhi stand gulali untuk menuju ke tempat berikutnya.

Jihoon melirik tangannya yang kini di genggam oleh Woojin. Ia merasakan, tangan Woojin yang besar dan juga kuat dan terlihat sangat pas, saat menggenggam tangannya. Membuatnya lagi-lagi bersemu.

"Apa kau mau menaiki bianglala, Jihoon-ah?" Tanya Woojin seraya memberikan kedua gulalinya padanya. Jihoon menatap Woojin, lalu menggeleng pelan, "Aku mau ke arah sungai yang banyak lampionnya, Woojin-ah. Naik bianglalanya nanti saja, bagaimana?"

Woojin menatap Jihoon, ingin menolak namun gagal saat laki-laki tersebut menatapnya dengan jurus _puppy eyes_ andalannya. "Aish." Woojin berdecak kecil dan mengangguk menuruti Jihoon. "Baiklah, kita ke sungai. Dan, cepat makan gulalimu sebelum _mengerut_."

Dan, Jihoon tersenyum dengan satu tangan melingkar di lengan Woojin. " _Arrasseo_ , Woojin- _ie_." Ucap Jihoon sedikit menggoda. Yang tanpa Jihoon sadari, Woojin tengah bersemu, ia saat ini menahan gemas pada Jihoon dan sekuat tenaga tidak langsung mengukung Jihoon dan memeluknya sampai kehabisan nafas. Sesungguhya, Woojin sangat menyukai panggilan tersebut, namun hal itu di tutupi oleh decakan sebal.

"Ck, Diam." Ujar Woojin yang membuat Jihoon terkekeh.

 **OoOoOoO**

"Woojin-ah, mau gulali?" Tanya Jihoon seraya mendongakan kepalanya ke belakang untuk melihat Woojin.

Posisinya saat ini, mereka tengah berdiri menghadap sungai yang di penuhi lampion dengan Jihoon yang berada di depan dan posissi Woojin yang tengah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Woojin-ah..." Panggil Jihoon sekali lagi, dengan mulut yang penuh dengan gulali.

Woojin menatap Jihoon, dadanya berdegup melihat bibir Jihoon yang sangat menggoda dengan gulali manis yang berada penuh di bibirnya.

"Woojin-"

Ucapan Jihoon terputus, saat merasakaan tubuhnya di tarik pelan dan pinggangnya di peluk erat dari belakang, dan belum sempat selesai berpikir apa yang terjadi, Jihoon merasakan sesuatu yang lembut, sedikit basah dan dingin menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. Jihoon mengerjapkan matanya kecil.

Park Woojin. Menciumnya.

"Kau, manis." Ucap Woojin pelan setelah melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Jihoon. Posisi mereka masih sama, belum ada yang berniat merubah. "Aku ingin lagi, Jihoon-ah." Bisik Woojin pelan, tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Jihoon. "Dan, aku tidak butuh izin darimu. Karena, aku yang menginginkannya." Ucap Woojin final.

Membuat Jihoon memejamkan matanya, menerima bibir Woojin yang kembali menyapu bibirnya lembut.

"E- eumh..." Jihoon melenguh kecil saat merasakan bibir Woojin yang melumat bibir bagian bawahnya, membiarkan Woojin memiringkan kepalanya dan terus memperdalam lumatan pada bibirnya.

Woojin terus mengecap bibir Jihoon, merasakan sensasi manis dari gulali yang berpadu dengan lembutnya bibir Jihoon. Membuatnya sangat mabuk akan bibir Jihoon dan tidak ingin berhenti.

"N- ngh... W- Woojin-ah..." Jihoon telah sampai pada titik lemahnya.

Ia mulai kehabisan nafas dan mulai menyikut pelan perut Woojin dengan sikunya. Woojin yang menyadari hal tersebut, mulai melepaskan ciumannya dan dirinya langsung memutar tubuh Jihoon agar berhadapan dengannya.

Woojin menangkup pipi bulat Jihoon yang bersemu, "Cantik sekali, _bunny_ ku." Ucap Woojin pelan, membuat pipi Jihoon semakin bersemu. "Bibirmu _bengkak_ , Jihoon. Padahal aku baru melumatnya sebentar." Lanjut Woojin sangat _vulgar_ dengan satu tangannya yang mengusap pelan bibir Jihoon dan setelah itu, Woojin mengecup kecil bibirnya lagi.

"Aku suka padamu, Park Jihoon." Ucap Woojin dengan suara beratnya, ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jihoon dan semakin mengangkat wajah Jihoon agar dirinya semakin leluasa menatap wajah menggemaskan laki-laki yang telah bersama dengannya dari kecil.

"Aneh bukan? Bagaimana bisa seorang teman dekat, menyukai bahkan mencintai teman dekatnya sendiri? Tapi, itu yang aku rasakan, Jihoon."

Jihoon masih menatap Woojin, ia merasakan hatinya berdegup kencang, tanpa sadar kedua tangannya kini menggenggam ujung _hoodie_ Woojin. "Lanjutkan, Park Woojin." Ujar Jihoon dengan senyuman kecil yang terpatri di wajahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu. Sangat. Aku lupa sejak kapan perasaan ini hadir, aku tidak peduli. Aku mencintaimu, melebihi mainan di kamarku dan para game di komputer dan ponselku. Aku menyukai dan mencintaimu, Park Jihoon." Lanjut Woojin dengan senyuman kecil dan taatapan lembut yang ia berikan pada Jihoon.

"Tadinya, aku ingin menyatakan ini di bianglala, karena akan terlihat sangat romantis. Tapi kau mengajakku ke sungai, aku sempat kesal tapi aku menurut. Karena, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk, _bunny_ ku." Ucap Woojin seraya tertawa kecil.

Jihoon menatap Woojin dan ikut tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang di ucapkan oleh Woojin.

"Woojin-ah..." Jihoon bergumam kecil, Woojin menatap Jihoon dan menunggu apa kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan di ucapkan Jihoon.

Namun, bukan kata-kata yang ia dapatkan, kini, Jihoon menubruk badannya dan memeluknya erat. Woojin tersenyum kecil. Ia membalas pelukan Jihoon tak kalah erat serta memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil pada pucuk kepalanya.

"Woojin-ah, _saranghae_." Ucap Jihoon pelan namun masih tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Woojin, membuat laki-laki ber _gingsul_ tersebut semakin memeluknya erat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Woojin-ah. Aku, juga tidak tahu perasaan ini kapan datangnya. Yang pasti, aku selalu senang jika bersama denganmu, dan akan merasakan rindu yang teramat sangat jika berjauhan denganmu,"

"Aku juga sangat senang saat kau meneleponku tadi, kau tahu? Saking senangnya, aku tadi sampai berguling di lantai balkon kamar. Hatiku berdegup kencang, darahku berdesir hebat saat mendengar suaramu, dan pipiku bersemu saat kau mengajakku pergi."

Jihoon semakin menenggelamkaan wajahnya di dada Woojin, sedangkan Woojin, kini dirinya tengah tersenyum kecil mendengarkan kata demi kata yang di keluarkan oleh Jihoon. Ia sangat senang dan jugas gemas dengan laki-laki yang berada di pelukannya, kini.

"Jihoon-ah." Woojin mulai kembali mengangkat wajah Jihoon, menangkup pipi bulatnya lagi dengan Jihoon yang menatapnya lembut, menunggu perlakuan Woojin selanjutnya.

"Ayo berciuman lagi. Aku tidak bisa menahan diri melihat dirimu yang sejak tadi menggemaskan, apalagi saat ini... bibirmu masih _bengkak_. Astaga, aku bisa gila."

Ucap Woojin dengan _frontal_ , membuat Jihoon mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Jihoon sudah antusias, bahwa nanti Woojin akan mengatakan kata romantis lagi, tetapi nyatanya, Woojin hanya mengatakan hal-hal _vulgar_ yang membuat pipinya kembali memerah.

"Y- YA! Park Jihoon! Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengerucutkan bibir? Dan, astaga. Sial. Pipimu memerah. Kau benar-benar ingin aku melumat bibirmu sampai _bengkak_ dan juga sampai dirimu kehabisan nafas, ya?" Tanya Woojin dengan sorot mata yang menatapnya tajam dan dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Lakukan, Park."

Woojin tersentak mendengar kata-kata Jihoon. Awalnya, ia hanya bercanda. Namun, Jihoon memancing dan seakan menantangnya, membuat Woojin akhirnya menatap Jihoon tajam, yang saat ini, Jihoon juga tengah membalas menatap dirinya. Dan, Woojin semakin tak habis pikir saat Jihoon sengaja mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kau menggodaku, sayang?" Ucap Woojin dengan suara berat dan deru nafasnya yang semakin memburu.

"Kau benar-benar membangunkan seeekor kuda liar, Park Jihoon." Lanjut Woojin dengan _smirk_ di wajahnya, ia semakin memajukan tubuhnya kedepan, membuat Jihoon semakin memundurkan tubuhnya dan hal tersebut hanya mendapatkan kekehan kecil dari Woojin.

"Belakangmu pohon, sayang. Jadi, kau bisa diam menikmati dan bersandar disana sementara aku melumat dalam bibirmu hingga merah dan _bengkak_ , okay?"

Jihoon menyenderkan tubuhnya di pohon, kakinya melemas. Ia membiarkan satu tangan Woojin memeluk pinggangnya intens, sementara satu tangannya lagi, tengah megurung Jihoon di antara tubuhnya.

"Woojin-ah..." Jihoon menatap Woojin dengan puppy eyes yang merupakan kelemahan Woojin. Namun, hal itu tidak berhasil dan membuat Jihoon menelan ludahnya gugup. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, menyadari bahwa menggoda Woojin adalah sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

CIATTTTTTTTTTT, GANTUNG YA? WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK gapap sengaja kok. Makasih buat yang udah baca sampai selesai, maaf kalau ada kata kata yang aneh, dan ada yang typo, maklum... baru balik nulis lagi. Jadi kayanya, gaya penulisanku jadi beda hehehehe.

.

.

.

.

Sincerely,

flawxless.


End file.
